


Good Morning

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, But hopefully it's cute, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Early Mornings, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: A tiny snapshot of waking up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167
Collections: Bellamione





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beforeyouspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/gifts).



Hermione inhaled slowly, her eyelashes fluttering. 

_Cinnamon._ _Wood smoke. Something citrus-like._

The warmth that surrounded her only made her snuggle closer, pressing her neck in to soft, warm skin and inhaling again. 

_She smells like Christmas morning._

"Good morning, darling," came the low murmur, followed by a gentle and contented exhale. 

"Good morning," Hermione didn't want to open her eyes; she wanted to stay in this warm glow forever. She could feel sunlight on her face; see that there was light through her eyelids. She didn't want it to take this moment. 

"You snore," came a rough, teasing chuckle as she felt a kiss press in to her hair. Hermione regretfully opened her eyes a fraction and shot an indignant look at Bellatrix. 

"I do not snore." Bellatrix let out a chuckle as she looked at the woman she held in her arms. Hermione's attempt at looking indignant was adorable. Her nose was slightly crinkled, her brow furrowed and her lips were pouting. "I _don't."_

"No," Bellatrix relented. "It's more like sighing. Soft, happy sighs. Quite adorable."

"Shut up," Hermione moaned, burying her face in Bellatrix's long, dark curls. "You're the worst."

"So you've told me," Bellatrix chuckled again, kissing Hermione's head. "But I love you anyway." 

Hermione's face emerged from her curls, her lips slightly parted. 

"You do?"

"Yes," Bellatrix breathed. "More and more each day."

Hermione shifted, leaning up slightly so her face hovered over her lover. She smiled delicately and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the plump lips that had uttered the three words she'd been longing for. 

"I love you too. More than you know."

Bellatrix's fingers traced the line where Hermione's hair met her face, soothing her. 

"I know, darling." She leaned up and kissed her, gently, her fingers sliding in to Hermione's hair to hold her. Their lips parted with a gentle tearing sound. "I know."

Hermione's forehead rested on Bellatrix's and she closed her eyes again. 

"This feels right, doesn't it?"

"Yes darling, it feels right."

"You won't leave?"

"How could I?" Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her and held her, comforting her. "You are a part of me now. It would be impossible."

Hermione hummed, happily, feeling smooth, soft skin against hers and feeling as though she had come home. 

"I like that it's impossible for you to leave."

"I like that you've made it possible for me to stay."


End file.
